Crime Pays
by Goddess Cure Mystic
Summary: "Bubbles, this is Blossom what's the situation?" the redheaded FBI agent stated in her headset. A blonde peered over the side of the building where a hostage situation was going down, she replied: "Not good, Blossy. We got eight armed suspects in the current location, BC is already on the corresponding rooftops now. We also regret that we have several DB's in there; all hostages.


" _Bubbles, this is Blossom what's the situation?_ " the redheaded FBI agent stated in her headset.

A blonde peered over the side of the building where a hostage situation was going down, she replied: " _Not good, Blossy. We got eight armed suspects in the current location, BC is already on the corresponding rooftops now. We also regret that we have several DB's in there; all hostages. Not counting the dead, they're at least twenty or twenty-five can't see through walls. Don't really have x-ray vision like you._ " Bubbles stated as Blossom's mouth tightened in a thin line with her eyes narrowed.

Her unnatural electric pink eyes scanning the general area to spot her lime green eyed sharpshooter of a partner on the rooftops.

Finally spotting her two buildings across from her and diagonally across from the building in question.

" _BC, come in; can you read me?_ " Blossom's voice rang out through the raven headed woman's earpiece, and answered: " _Yeah, read ya loud and clear Bloss. You're not gonna like this though…_ " the raven responded.

Blossom narrowed her eyes in thought and responded, " _Why?_ "

" _It's_ _ **them**_ _Bloss. The insignia is on their right shoulders of their shirts._ " She replied in turn.

" _Are_ _ **they**_ _there?_ " she questioned back, biting back a dark growl at the thoughts of them being there.

" _No._ " was the reply in short as Blossom sighed in irritation.

" _Alright, BC. Take 'em out, and leave at least four of them alive this time, okay?_ " she ordered as she took out her favorite cigarettes, placing one in her mouth and placing the pack back into her pocket. Instead of using a lighter, she simply snapped her fingers as flames shot out of her pointer finger and lit the cigarette and extinguishing by a thought.

Bullets soon echoes through the air as Buttercup's sniper rifle deposited a full cartridge of bullets. With her superhuman vision, Blossom notices four of the men drop dead from bullets through vital parts of their bodies, whilst the other four are hit in their appendages. None whatsoever hitting the civilians.

The smoke finally cleared as Blossom teleported in front of the building walking through the doors still smoking as she gazed at the bodies of the men and innocents. Damn it, what a mess.

She soon walked over to the men that were wounded and jerked one of them up the scruff of his neck whilst pinning his hands behind his back as she read his Miranda Rights. Her partners soon arrived along with the **Townsville PD** and **EMTs**.

The area was soon cleared with all the DBs being loaded into the waiting ambulances along with the injured.

"At least you followed orders this time Buttercup." Blossom stated as she lit another cigarette with a smirk.

"You do know those things cause cancer, don't you?" inquired Bubbles in a worried voice. Blossom just smirked as she let out a puff of smoke in retaliation.

"And do you remember that we cannot die nor age past our twenty-fifth birthdays?" she retaliated in turn with a playful tune, as Buttercup snorted slightly as she took a squig of her beer.

Bubbles looked as Buttercup guzzled the alcohol like water whilst shaking her head in disappointment.

All three known each other since diapers, their parents once being best friends after they did lab experimentation [which is where they first met] which granted them limited powers. Their mothers had also known each other in college along with their best friend's parents [Berserk, Brute, and Brat] meeting as well. The experiment granted them all superhuman powers, all six set of parents found their life partners there.

The children they had after quitting the experiments, were Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

Going by the codename Blossom, Camellia Black is the youngest FBI agent in history. Having graduated from high school at the age of seven, and college at ten. She went into law enforcement and then the FBI academy at eleven, she is a prodigy with fifteen PHDs and various Masters in a variety of subjects.

Going by the codename Bubbles, Paige Greystone is the youngest CIA agent in history. She graduated from high school at the age of seven, and college at ten. She went into law enforcement and then the academy at eleven, she was then recruited by the CIA and is known for her manipulative streak along with her intel gathering skills. She has a PHD in Philosophy and Art Appreciation.

Going by the codename Buttercup, Izzie White is the youngest SWAT agent in history. She graduated from high school at the age of seven, and college at ten. She went into law enforcement and the military. She was later recruited for SWAT due to her talent with weapons, specifically firearms and long-ranged weapons. She has a PHD in business management.

All three girls live in a lavish mansion-like house with their families, having become their sibling's legal guardians after the deaths of their parents. All three have a bond of sisters and would do anything for each other. Camellia works as a scientist and lawyer on the side, with her cover job being the secretary of Damian Quick.

Paige works as a freelance artist that is famous for her works, with her cover job being a teacher at Quick Academy working for Damian's brother Derrick.

Izzie is a part-time gym instructor and trainer and her cover job is working for Damian's brother Dominic.

"What say we stop by _Louis'_ [1], I could use some of their chili fries and I know you need some sugar." She stated crushing the beer can in her fist and dunking it in the garbage can beside them.

Camellia nodded thinking of the desserts that were famous at _Louis'_. Paige smiled brightly at her friend's suggestion, wanting to take a hit at their salad bar.

All three young women soon headed out and got into Camellia's car [2] and drove to **Downtown Townsville**. They pulled up into the parking lot, they proceeded to get out as Camellia locking the car. On the way to the restaurant, they had all used their shapeshifting powers to shift into their aliases for working with the Quick brothers.

Camellia flipped her waist-length dark auburn hair over her shoulders as all three proceeded to the front doors.

It was quiet for a Wednesday evening.

 **Meanwhile Rasputin, back room**

Brick was just finishing up some paperwork when there were three solid knocks on the door. Looking up he shouted, "Enter!" he stated going back to his work already knowing it was one of his brothers.

"Yo, bro!" Butch exclaimed loudly with a stupid grin on his face, Brick felt a tick mark appear on his forehead. His youngest brother Boomer, calmly walked through the door with an expressionless face and closed the door.

Brick stopped and placed his pen on his desk, and started to massage his temples as he glared darkly at the raven-haired man in front of him.

"The bank heist, had gone differently than we had planned." Boomer's cold voice replied as his Brick's electric crimson orbs pierced through his navy-blue ones in rage.

As Brick exhaled, black smoke was seen exiting through his nostrils along with his pupils slitting like an animal in his anger.

He only said one thing, "How?"

"Out contacts say it was **them**." He replied with a small smirk at thinking of his blonde-haired blue-eyed angel taking down eight fully grown men with ease.

Brick sighed in irritation as he leaned back in his chair and tilting his head towards the ceiling.

"B.C. killed four of our men that lead the heist whilst seriously injuring the other four. But from what I could tell the assholes deserved to be shot like dogs." Butch commented flopping down on a dark red recliner.

Brick just simply raised his eyebrow at his brother's comment, nodding to Boomer to carry on.

"The eight had killed several of the hostages, from our contacts; the girls had equal rights to kill all eight of them. My guess is that Blossom really laid into Buttercup in leaving some of their suspects alive this time." He stated also sitting down on a black couch in the room.

Brick just shook his head, idiots…I have idiots working for me.

"I believed that we had ordered no kills during this heist, it would appear we need to have a little chat with Desoto [3]." He inquired steeping his hands and resting his chin on them.

"Where are the girls now?" Brick questioned ready to head them off as Quick, if he knew his love well. And he did, more than she herself believed than they were mostly likely heading to _Louis'_ to eat.

His dearest secretary may have believed that she had him fooled with her undercover work, but she was wrong. He had found it too suspicious that a woman he had met in this club and then proceeded to have a one-night-stand with would soon become pregnant that fell with his personal secretary.

Camellia Louis did not exist, despite to apparent paper trail that points to her existence.

Like her and her friends' parents, he and his brother's mother and father had also partaken in the **X Project**.

Blossom had soon given birth to their triplet daughters, three months earlier. He had enquired about seeing his secretary's newest additions to her family she had replied in that two weeks would probably be good chance to see his little girls.

His brothers were also aware of her friend's backgrounds, at having followed Brick's lead at enquiring their extensive backgrounds.

Unknown to his love and her friends, was that he had round-the-clock surveillance and bodyguards around her residence always. He refused to take any chances with her and his little girls' safety was concerned.

"Well, I do believe that our girls would be heading to _Louis_ '. I'm sure they need some stiff drinks from what they had to do." Brick decided and shapeshifted into his Damian Quick persona along with his brothers.

"Alright, let's go. I wanna see Butterbabe!" Butch/Dominic grinned widely as he thought of the love of his life.

The three brothers soon exited the club _Rasputin_ and made their way towards Damian's car [4].

Buckling up and immediately shot off through the night of **Downtown Townsville**. Soon they pulled into the parking spot beside Camellia's car. Shutting off the ignition and proceed to get out.

All three brothers soon came upon the women that had captured their hearts conversing outside upon the front patio of the restaurant.

"Yo! Iz, good to see yeah!" Dominic grinned roguishly as Izzie rolled her eyes at her boss in irritation.

"Hello, Paige." Derrick greeted his blushing employee.

"Hello, Mr. Quick" she replied back with a small smile.

"How are you doing Cammie?" Damian asked showing his concern in his murky brown-red eyes and boring into her dark magenta ones.

She nodded in reply, "I am well Mr. Quick." She replied stiffly.

"Well, I assume you are planning on eating dinner. Would it trouble you if we intrude?" Damian inquired with a small smirk.

Camellia blinked slowly at his offer, she looked at her two best friends. Izzie shrugged her shoulder with an indifferent expression. Paige tilted her head to the right slightly giving her consent.

All six soon was seated into a table on the right side of the restaurant. After receiving their drinks all six had proceeded to get up and began their way to the buffet.

They made their way back to their table in a secluded part of the restaurant. Unknown to the six a man around his late twenties was glaring at Damian with unmigrated hatred in his cobalt eyes. The man's gaze soon shifted to the long red haired woman conversing with her boss.

As Camellia and Damian create some small talk, sipping her apple martini as she conversed with her boss.

"Camellia, is that you?" a man's voice stated causing everybody's heads to snap towards a man with light auburn red hair and cobalt eyes with glasses. He was dressed in what appeared to be scientist clothing.

Camellia blinked slightly at the man's sudden appearance, cocking her head to the left slightly. His name finally came to her, "Dexter! I didn't recognize you for a second there! How have you been?" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh! Dexter this is my boss, Mr. Damian Quick and his brothers Derrick and Dominic. And of course, you already know Paige and Izzie." She introduced the group to the man.

Damian raked his eyes up to the man, sizing him up and decided that he wasn't of any concern to him and Camellia.

"Pleasure." He answered in a blank voice. His murky red eyes connecting and entering a staring contest with him.

Damian immediately sensed something wrong with this man called Dexter. It appeared that the only person he was interested in was Camellia. He had an almost predatory and lust/lovesick expression on his face as he gazed at her talking to her friends and his brothers.

Feeling a tick mark coming, he cleared his throat.

 _ **Please tell me what you think about this if I should continue or not.**_


End file.
